Minatoshi
by KotoneJunan
Summary: Second of my kink memes. Hidetoshi recalls his first night with Minato. He always was a chronic giggler.


Persona 3

Second of my Kink Memes. If you have a suggestion, feel free to tell me!

* * *

_"I don't know about this Toshi-kun," Minato said quietly, blushing a pretty pink. Hidetoshi swallowed, smiling softly at the flustered teenager._

_"I'll guide you through this," He offered, and Minato nodded shyly. They started slowly, stripping off each other's jackets and ties. It was slow, and occasionally punctuated by giggles as they quietly explored each other. Minato looked down shyly, adorably demure as always. Hidetoshi stroked his cheek, listening to his soft, slightly stuttered breaths. "Look at me," He breathed, rewarded with the sight of his blue eyes. Minato allowed him to control his movements shyly, lips curving up into a smile. Hidetoshi slowly pressed his somewhat boyfriend into the sheets, fingers slowly unbuckling the belt around his waist. Minato sighed, pleased as he was stripped bare. He bashfully offered to do the same man above him._

_"Wait," Hidetoshi said quietly, picking up a bottle of lube, snapping the top open to drizzle some over his fingers as Minato watched. "I'm going to stretch you now," Hidetoshi informed him calmly, betrayed only by the shaking of his fingers as they touched his small entrance. Minato giggled faintly, spreading his legs wider._

"_I don't bite Toshi-kun," Minato teased, snapping Hidetoshi out of his surprised silence. He sighed and nodded, gently pushing one finger into Minato's rosy entrance as his younger lover squirmed faintly, cheeks reddening to a soft pink hue. His Toshi-kun was purely gentle and slow, his finger gently inching in, one centimeter at a time, before sliding in another at Minato's quiet nod. "It doesn't hurt, does it?" Hidetoshi asked his gasping lover worriedly, only to have Minato pull him down and kiss his brow._

"_No, and your forehead is creased," Minato told him with another soft laugh. "You'll age yourself four years if you don't relax." Hidetoshi stifled a grumble as the age-old argument returned with a vengeance. He continued to stroke and tease Minato until he was almost numb with pleasure, the svelte man below him whimpering in pleasure. He pulled his fingers out with a satisfying slurp, moving to undo his belt and pants. Minato took the bottle into his own hands, snapping the cover off and dispensing a generous amount into his hands at his Toshi-kun's direction. As Minato lubed him up, Hidetoshi groaned softly, leaning down for a kiss. Once generously slicked, Hidetoshi took a pillow and set it underneath Minato's hips._

"_For leverage," Hidetoshi explained at his lover's questioning look. Minato giggled again, wriggling on the mattress._

"_And how many porn videos did you watch to get that one?" Minato teased, drawing a blush from the boy. Hidetoshi blushed deeper._

"_A few," He admitted, blushing harder at Minato's giggle. "Now can we get back to what we're supposed to be doing?" Hidetoshi griped in mild irritation, sounding for all the world as if they were still at a student council meeting. Minato held his laughter this time, allowing his Toshi-kun to slowly and carefully line up with his entrance and push in. One of those hands was on his stomach, and so the pale teen took it into his own, intertwining their fingers tightly._

"_Oh," Minato said softly in surprise. And then, "Oh," again, as Hidetoshi slid inside him, centimeter by centimeter to bury up to the hilt. Minato's legs instantly wrapped around his waist, while the brunet pulled him up into a sitting position. He gave a soft squeal of surprise and delight as he was slowly lifted to rest in Toshi-kun's lap. Biting his lip, Minato wriggled into a better position, not letting go of Hidetoshi's hand even as he squeezed tighter to block the mild discomfort of being so full. His head rested on the older boy's collarbone as he breathed in and out, enjoying the subtle scent of sandalwood and coffee that perfumed his lovers skin._

"_I love you," Minato breathes softly. Hidetoshi kisses him once more._

"_I love you too." He answers lovingly._

* * *

Hidetoshi kneeled by Minato's grave with a wistful smile, fingers brushing off a speck of dirt as he laid down a brightly burning candle at the foot of the headrest, where it would be protected from the elements in that little niche. His fingers traced each letter, and he smiled again.

"I'm sure you remember that, don't you Minato-chan?" Hidetoshi said softly. "You were always a giggler, and it was even worse when we made love that first time," He chuckles slightly, petting the grave a bit. "But if it wasn't for you, I don't think I would have ever gotten this far. Thank you." And he left. But had he looked back and really _looked_ at the wisps of smoke coming from the candle, he would have seen Minato there, pressing a hand against his heart.


End file.
